


act one: when the dust settles

by pegaeae



Series: the life, the lyna, the legend [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegaeae/pseuds/pegaeae
Summary: it has been long enough





	act one: when the dust settles

lyna is not a particularly talented kisser and the kiss itself is fierce, bruising; there are stars bursting behind zevran’s eyelids and his cheeks ache from the tight grip of her fingers pressing too hard against muscle and bone. she tastes like bitter herbs and honeysuckle when he expects the biting iron tang of blood ( _there is nothing soft about lyna_ , his heart tells him, straining to escape through his throat) and his hands clench and unclench at his sides. he wants to curl his fingers into her hair, pull her closer and taste every inch of her, but this love is a guttering flame he has yet to nurture into a fire and every beat of the butterflies’ wings against the curved cage of his ribs warns him against blowing it out. 


End file.
